


A Welcome to Night Vale ficlet [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cecil hasn’t left the studio in seventeen years.</i> Written by nympheline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome to Night Vale ficlet [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nympheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympheline/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Welcome to Night Vale ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26891) by nympheline. 



> Nympheline's writing is always captivating, but this piece inspired me to put on my best Cecil-drone and record it, and then to adorn it with music (the first time I've done so for a podfic).
> 
> Music by Kevin McLeod ([incompetech.com](http://incompetech.com/music/)): "March of the Mind," "Dragon and Toast," "Arcadia," and "Mind Scrape."

[](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/night-vale-cover-2.jpg)

Listen:

Download: ([.mp3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale%20ficlet%20%282%29.mp3) | [m4b .zip](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale%20ficlet%20-%20m4b.zip))  


My final cover art is meant to simulate the green glow of the studio prompter, and uses a fairly staid font ([Cinecav X](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/typodermic/cinecav-x/)). But initially, I wanted to use the sheer weirdness of [Polygraph](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/pintassilgo/polygraph/) by PintassilgoPrints:

[](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/night-vale-cover-alt.jpg)

Maybe another time ...

Thanks to nympheline for her gracious permission, and to [Paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting me.

Goodnight, listeners. Goodnight.


End file.
